Érase una vez
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA: *Cuento de hadas* Panem está dividido en dos reinos que han permanecido enemistados por años. El Príncipe!Peeta del norte, ha escuchado hablar sobre la belleza de la hija del rey del sur, por lo que va a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Enamorado de inmediato, hace lo que cualquier otro en su lugar: secuestrar a la heredera al trono de sus enemigos. ¡EVERLAK!
1. Érase una vez

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a la señora Collins y a sus respectivos dueños. Yo simplemente me ocupo de crear ficticias historias en mi mente y plasmarlas electrónicamente. No gano ningún dinero con esto por lo que si alguien me quiere donar algo; saben que recibo reviews a cambio :D**_

**N/A: ¡Saludos! Vengo armando revolución con una nueva historia, escrita para despejar la mente del drama de mis otros fanfictions; por lo que esta será una escritura relajada. Este primer capítulo es para sondear la respuesta y decidir si continuarla.**

**Este nuevo FF está planeado para ser corto; pero no se equivoquen; estoy incursionando en un Universo Alterno un poquito diferente a los que he escrito, porque he querido hacer un… (Redoble) ¡Cuento de Hadas! Claro que sin hadas, ni dragones, etc, pero con romance, drama y el valiente Peeta que todas amamos.**

**Me he inspirado en muchas cosas, así que no las nombraré, más sepan que esta es la única nota de autor que verán porque quiero mantener un margen limpio en la historia. Sus reviews son bienvenidos y si esperan que se los conteste x PM, por favor coloquen una carita feliz al final de cada review.**

**Aclarado todo, espero que disfruten esta primera entrega, y me hagan saber, en cada capítulo, que piensan.**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

**Érase una vez**

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano, existían dos grandes reinos que gobernaban las inmensas tierras de Panem. _

_El reino del norte era rico en ganadería y su flota marítima, una de las más poderosas sobre la tierra. La extensión de sus praderas alcanzaban los picos nevados que rodeaban su región, hasta sus mares azul turquesa. _

_En cambio, el reino del sur se reconocía por sus campos, siendo la agricultura su principal fuente de sustento, junto a sus bosques, con árboles tan altos que parecían tocar el cielo. Y sus fuerzas terrestres lo suficientemente astutas para proteger sus territorios._

_Por muchos años, estos vecinos fueron amigos y socios en sus muchos aspectos comerciales y culturales; convivían en las festividades del otro y sus habitantes eran prósperos y felices._

_Pero entonces, llegaron los días oscuros y la reina del lado sur dejose seducir por la ambición y el odio; y declaró la guerra al reino del norte; cuyo rey, orgulloso y creyéndose todopoderoso, antes de buscar la paz se inclinó por la enemistad y rompió todo lazo comercial y fraternal con su vecino sureño, y respondió al conflicto con toda la voracidad posible y que trajo consecuencias funestas para los moradores de ambos reinos._

_Con el tiempo, ambos gobernantes murieron, pero la paz nunca más fue instaurada. Varias generaciones transcurrieron, y se olvidó la causa del conflicto. Sin embargo, las raíces de resentimiento permanecieron arraigadas en cada heredero que ocupó el trono en su respectivo reino; siendo declarados enemigos los blancos y fornidos hombres del norte, contra los morenos y fuertes hombres del sur. _

_Panem no volvió a ver la unidad en sus tierras durante largo tiempo._

**Capítulo 1: Érase una vez**

-¿Qué lees, Katniss? –preguntó una joven muy rubia, de bonitos rasgos y grandes ojos azules, tan claros como los del manantial que comenzaba en la montaña que alimentaba las tierras del reino donde vivían.

Katniss Everdeen, hija del gran Augusto Everdeen III, cerró su libro con un golpe seco, presa del susto que recibió por ser descubierta leyendo un escrito prohibido de poco después de los tiempos oscuros. – ¡Nada! –Exclamó demasiado pronto, mirando a su joven hermana tratando de aparentar inocencia.

Primrose la estudió con sospecha, pero como cualquier chica en su juventud, no le prestó mayor importancia y continuó con el verdadero motivo de porque había ido en busca de su hermana. –Debes apresurarte. No tardarán en llegar y papá quiere que estés presentable y uses el vestido azul que Cinna ha diseñado especialmente para hoy.

La heredera al trono frunció el ceño –odio ese vestido.

-Lamento que no te guste –dijo otra persona entrando a la biblioteca del majestuoso castillo del reino –no he pensado que fuera tan horrible.

-No he querido decir eso, Cinna –se apresuró a decir al sastre real, a quien consideraba un buen amigo. Este era un hombre de muy bronceada tez, cuya sencillez no limitaba su buen gusto al vestir a la corte real. –Es solo que ese vestido anunciará que estoy en edad casadera y… ¡Prim! –regañó a su hermana, quién soltaba unas risitas ahogadas.

-¡Lo… lo siento! –Se disculpó la rubia tratando de mantener la seriedad –pero he sabido por Rory que…

-¡Señorita Primrose! –exclamó la tutora de las hijas del rey, apareciendo detrás del sastre. Effie Trinket, al contrario que el carismático sastre, era una mujer muy pulcra y recta, cuya vida constaba de ser estricta en los modales y la etiqueta. –No es propio de una dama esparcir rumores bajo ningún motivo.

La joven se cruzó de brazos –pero no es un rumor, _madame_.

-Insisto –dijo la mujer, y asegurándose de que la joven mantendría silencio, se dirigió a su futura reina –Princesa Katniss, es menester que se aliste de inmediato porque la ceremonia comenzará dentro de una hora.

-Por aquí, _milady_ –le dijo Cinna que, con su modo suave, sabía cómo tranquilizar a la joven sin necesidad de faltar al decoro que alarmaría a la tutora de las chicas.

La princesa asintió y se despidió de su hermana menor, diciéndole que la vería en la ceremonia. Recorrió con enorme aburrimiento los pasillos del castillo que era su hogar, y valientemente no se quejó cuando su equipo de preparación la trató, acostumbrada a la profunda limpieza a la que era sometida para los eventos importantes.

En esta ocasión, la celebración era con motivo de presentar a los nuevos guardias reales e iniciar las festividades para el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la heredera al trono. Eso sí, a Katniss no le importaba en lo más mínimo el asunto. Lo que la alegraba, era que su mejor amigo en todo el reino, regresaba finalmente a casa tras dos largos años de ausencia.

El vestido que ya la ataviaba era realmente precioso; largo y elegante, de un azul claro y digno para alguien de su clase. Por unos segundos, casi se sintió tan resplandeciente como su madre, de quien se decía, poseyó una legendaria belleza. Tristemente, la reina Lilibeth Everdeen falleció por una falla al corazón poco después de dar a luz a la pequeña Primrose.

-Una sonrisa luciría mejor con este vestido –le sugirió Cinna por lo bajo, haciendo sonreír inmediatamente a la joven.

Claro que le encantaban los vestidos bonitos que Cinna creaba para ella, pero si pudiera elegir, preferiría mil veces sus pantalones de caza y su chaqueta de cuero, para así permanecer en los bosques, que eran verdes y frescos durante todo el año. De niña, su padre le enseñó a utilizar el arco y cuando sus actividades como rey le impedían pasar tiempo con ella, le encargaba al capitán de la guardia que le acompañase.

Así fue como Gale Hawthorne se convirtió en su mejor amigo, ya que era el hijo mayor del Capitán Hawthorne. Durante años Katniss y Gale solían reunirse en los bosques para cazar y divertirse. Al menos hasta que Gale cumplió la mayoría de edad y fue aceptado para ser guardia real, por lo que tuvo que completar su preparación en el colegio que quedaba en algún confín del reino sur.

Desde entonces no se habían visto, pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, llevaría a Gale al bosque para demostrarle sus mejoradas habilidades e inigualable tiro. Todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos y serían los mejores amigos. Probablemente Gale quisiera acompañarla en su viaje por el territorio del reino sur porque, aunque fuera princesa, nunca lo había recorrido para conocer sus dimensiones.

En un parpadeo, Katniss se encontró sentada en el pódium, junto a su hermana y a la derecha de su padre. Las trompetas sonaron y el nuevo ejército presentó sus respetos al rey Everdeen.

Katniss poca atención prestó a la ceremonia, mas ocupada en buscar a su amigo entre los caballeros que juraban lealtad a la familia real. Pero no fue hasta que el presentador dijo en alta voz el nombre de su amigo, que la princesa lo encontró.

Pero ese no podía ser Gale. No estaba su traviesa sonrisa, ni su porte desgarbado. Tampoco vestía sus cómodas ropas para cazar, y además su mandíbula estaba cubierta de vello facial, lo que lo hacía difícilmente reconocible. Pero entonces sus ojos grises conectaron con los de ella y una sonrisa familiar se asomó en medio de su barba bien recortada, ¡ahora si era Gale!

Katniss lo saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, siendo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. ¡Estaba desesperada por mostrarle el libro que había conseguido en el quemador!

La ceremonia siguió transcurriendo, hasta que fue el turno del rey para anunciar el cumpleaños de su hija mayor y dar comienzo a la celebración y al banquete anual en su honor.

Los juegos y diversiones duraron todo el día, y como gente de todo el reino había viajado para las fiestas, Katniss pasó la velada al lado de su padre, recibiendo las congratulaciones, bienaventuranzas y obsequios que los más ricos del reino osaban darle; sobre todo porque, como imaginó, cada varón noble esperaba poder desposarla con unas pocas atenciones y baratijas brillantes.

El ambiente fue mejorando conforme transcurría la noche, pero Katniss se moría de aburrimiento. Había esperado que su mejor amigo la sacara de este tedio, pero no lo había visto desde la ceremonia, seguramente atendiendo algunos asuntos de su nueva posición como guardia real.

Olvidándose de Gale, estaba tratando de prestar atención a un hombre de toscas facciones que alababa su belleza y gran intelecto, que por cierto la princesa dudaba poseer, cuando vio a alguien que llamó por completo su atención.

No era nadie que hubiese visto antes, y sin embargo, este hombre parecía ostentar todas las características de un heredero de casta noble. Fue un breve instante en que lo vio acomodarse la capucha de su capa oscura que le cubría por completo, pero fue más que suficiente para grabar a fuego en su memoria ese brillante par de ojos azules.

-Princesa.

Katniss se sobresaltó por segunda ocasión en ese día, un poco mareada por el desconcierto que le había causado el extraño que pronto se perdió entre la multitud. – ¡Gale! –exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de su error que corrigió de inmediato. –Lo lamento, General Hawthorne.

-No tiene que disculparse. Vuestro padre me ha dado permiso de escoltarla por los entretenimientos de esta noche, _milady_.

La joven asintió agradecida, levantándose y ofreciendo una breve inclinación a su padre, quien le sonrió misteriosamente y la dejó ir, diciendo que los jóvenes debían divertirse aunque fuera por una noche.

-¿Tiene frío, _milady_? –preguntó Gale con caballerosidad y rígidos modales.

Katniss se aseguró de hallarse lo suficientemente lejos del trono para poder contestar –déjate de formalidades, Gale. Hemos sido amigos por años y tengo tanto gusto de verte, que podría abrazarte si eso no provocara que me ganara un sermón por parte de Effie. –Afirmó señalando discretamente a su tutora que a unos metros de distancia, la seguía prudencialmente. –Parece que nunca confiará en mi comportamiento.

Gale se rio, como cuando jóvenes se divertían en el lago que quedaba en la casa de campo del rey. –Es bueno estar en casa. –Pero su postura relajada volvió a tensarse al continuar. –Katniss –dijo tomándola de la mano con suavidad –yo he estado buscando la manera de decirte que… –comenzó de pronto, con demasiado color en su cara que la joven no notó.

-Yo también tengo mucho que contarte. –Lo interrumpió ignorando que debía callar y escuchar con educación, era Gale después de todo y ella estaba ansiosa por platicarle lo ocurrido los últimos años. –En mi cumpleaños pasado, papá me obsequió una hermosa yegua blanca pura sangre, Silver se llama, y cuando el mozo intentó… ¿Qué no es ese el puesto de esa anciana, cómo se llama? ¿Sae? –preguntó señalando una vieja tienda de colores, tan sucia como el gato de su hermana.

Gale asintió recordando a la bruja de la ciudad. Todo lo que deseaba expresar podía esperar un poco más tras dos años de haberlo sabido. –Eso parece ser. Creí que había dejado de leer las cartas desde que tuviera problemas con los cobradores de impuestos.

-Vamos a entrar –dijo la princesa con convicción, pero Gale se rehusó.

-No es lugar para la hija del rey.

Esta actitud le recordó que hacía veinticuatro meses que no veía a Gale y que algunas cosas tenían que haber cambiado entre ellos. Pero como él acababa de decir, ella era la hija del rey y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. –Entraré sola entonces. –Antes de que su amigo pudiera protestar añadió –como soy hija del rey, supongo que esperarás aquí y cuidarás que nadie venga a secuestrarme. –Intentó decirlo como una broma, pero su amigo cuadró los hombros y se plantó firme en la entrada a la tienda, dispuesto a cumplir con su deber.

-Pase –señaló la voz de la anciana, y Katniss se apresuró a entrar antes de que la cobardía le ganase y su amigo se burlase de ella el resto de su vida.

El olor a incienso era molesto, pero su curiosidad podía más que cualquier pequeña incomodidad. –Entonces…

-Princesa Katniss Everdeen, siempre es un placer recibir a la nobleza en mi humilde morada. –La interrumpió la anciana justo como ella interrumpiera a Gale momentos atrás. Sae permanecía sentada sobre un mullido sofá verde, y la miraba con sus nublados ojos, que le daban aire de ceguera. – ¿Has venido a que te lea las cartas, querida?

Katniss frunció el ceño ante la familiaridad con que la anciana se dirigía a ella. –Usted debe saberlo, es la bruja después de todo.

-Adivina –la corrigió la anciana después de reírse. –Es verdad lo que me dijeron las cartas; que posees un buen genio.

-Si piensa hacer burla de mí… –amenazó la princesa comenzando a levantarse.

-Siéntese –dijo tomando el mazo de desgastadas cartas de sobre la mesa. Katniss decidió darle otra oportunidad, sacando un pequeño bolso de cuero de sus vestidos. –Guarde su dinero, alteza. Que lo que yo quiero por pago, es una canción.

La joven la miró con desconfianza esta vez, pero se cruzó de brazos cunado comprendió que la adivina hablaba en serio –no canto.

-No es verdad, su majestad. Usted posee una hermosa voz y cualquiera que la escuche es privilegiado. Además, es su destino entonar un canto ahora –agregó con profunda voz.

Como si las palabras surtieran un extraño efecto en ella, la princesa comenzó a cantar suavemente; una melodía que su padre le entonaba antes de que falleciera su amada esposa. Katniss no solía cantar más que para ella misma y para su hermana, cuando las pesadillas acechaban en sus lechos.

Cuando finalizó, la vieja Sae enjugó unas lágrimas y barajó las cartas, echándolas sobre su desvencijada mesa –tienes deseos de conocer el mundo en que vivimos. Detestas tu posición y aunque la jaula es de oro, sabes que una jaula sigue siendo. –Movió su baraja. –Las cartas señalan que eres libre como el sinsajo, pero que estás dispuesta a renunciar a todo para ocupar tu lugar en la vida. Pero el fuego que hay en ti, hace que tu destino no se escriba aún y los astros señalan que eres la dueña de tu propio destino. Únicamente deberás seguir a tu corazón, o de lo contrario perderás la felicidad que la vida tiene preparada para ti.

-Tonterías –intervino Katniss con dureza. –Mi destino es ser desposada y convertirme en soberana del reino sur.

-Lo es –concedió la mujer –pero…

-No. –Zanjó la joven sintiéndose de pronto toda furiosa. Que alguien que apenas y la conocía, le dijera estas cosas, la molestaba sobremanera. Además no estaba para permitirse construir castillos en el aire. –Gracias por todo. –Se levantó para irse definitivamente. –Aunque no debería agradecerle, puesto que no me ha dicho nada de importancia.

-La salida es por atrás –le dijo la anciana con una de esas sonrisas que la hizo pensar que sabía algo que ella no.

Bufando exasperada, esquivó el asiento de la anciana, decidiendo que después de todo, podría rodear la tienda para encontrarse con Gale. El aire frío le golpeo en la cara, y logró estremecerla hasta el tuétano. La salida la había llevado al bosque que rodeaba la plaza donde el festejo continuaba, la música de los violines y las gaitas amenizando el ambiente.

Se recargó por unos instantes en un grueso árbol tratando de recuperar la compostura. Todo lo que había dicho la anciana caló en su ser, pero ella no podía permitirse soñar con una vida de aventuras; mucho menos esperar hallar el amor verdadero. Su padre elegiría al hombre adecuado y entonces ella tendría que aceptar la voluntad del rey, y en un futuro, dar a luz a un sucesor al trono.

¡Pero ella ni siquiera quería tener hijos!

Mas no importaba lo que deseaba o no tener; su deber, como se repetía diariamente, era comportarse como una dama y prepararse para algún día gobernar el reino junto a un hombre que aún no tenía rostro en su imaginación.

Ocupada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del hombre oculto entre las sombras que esperaba su oportunidad; por lo que de lo último de lo que fue consciente, fue de lo azules que eran los ojos del hombre que la secuestraba en ese momento.


	2. Enamorado

**Capítulo 2: Enamorado**

* * *

El rey Lachlan Mellark fue el hijo de un humilde hombre de negocios del reino norte, hasta que su esposa, Leonora, descendiente del más puro linaje azul deseo casarse con él. Los primeros años de su vida fueron placenteros, hasta que el corazón de la reina se endureció por su imposibilidad para quedar embarazada.

Pasaron años y muchas pociones para que Leonora pudiera concebir; pero cuando logró tener a su primogénito, este falleció a la edad de dos años, en un viaje que la familia real hizo a las montañas nevadas del norte.

Con la amargura en su alma, la reina se convirtió en una mujer despiadada que incrementó los impuestos y alargó las horas de trabajo en las grandísimas minas que daban fama su reino. Tiempo después, dio a luz a su segundo hijo, pero el bebé nació enfermizo, no sobreviviendo los dos meses.

La última vez que el rey entró a la cámara de la reina, esta quedó embarazada en edad ya avanzada. Todos en el palacio temían que no pudiese resistir este embarazo y que el reino norte quedaría sin heredero y a la merced de sus enemigos.

Más la suerte les dio una grata sorpresa al parir a un sano niño de hermoso parecer.

El padre amólo más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, y mandó que fuese instruido en todas las ciencias y artes existentes. Se hizo conforme a su voluntad y Peeta Mellark, príncipe del reino norte, creció rodeado de lujos y conocimientos; destacándose en el manejo de espada y el uso del pincel sobre los lienzos que eran traídos del este, donde las mejores telas eran elaboradas.

Vivieron felices varios años, pero el monarca estaba ya entrado en años, y pronto debía entregar el reino a su único hijo, razón de porque los últimos meses se ofrecían incontables banquetes en el castillo: para conseguir una esposa al joven heredero.

Pero Peeta, que había crecido al cuidado de sus nanas y acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que pedía, creía en los cuentos que solía leer de niño y deseaba aventuras como cada joven de su edad. Con su corazón aventurero, había recorrido de cabo a rabo su reino y no estaba dispuesto a casarse en ningún futuro cercano.

Sin embargo la actual reina era tan caprichosa como su hijo, y si el príncipe no escogía a una dama de la corte para el próximo banquete, ella lo haría por él y su palabra sería ley.

Con esa última advertencia, fue como concibió su plan.

-Esta es una mala idea, chico.

-Vamos, Haymitch. No me digas que en tus tiempos nunca hiciste algo así.

El consejero real dio unas palmadas satisfechas a su pequeña barriga –lo más alocado que he hecho, fue aceptar ser tu niñera y cada día me arrepiento de ello.

El joven príncipe giró los ojos, cogió su capa más sencilla de viaje (la misma que el viejo Haymitch le había remendado incontables veces) y se encaminó a la ventana de la biblioteca que daba a los establos. –Cúbreme bien estos tres días.

-Repito que esta es una pésima idea.

-Prometo que simplemente echaré un vistazo –mintió –y volveré de inmediato, cascarrabias.

-¿Y por qué he de cubrirte por tres días? –gruñó el consejero.

-Necesito uno para ir, uno para divertirme y otro para volver. –Explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué inventaré esta vez? ¿Qué un dragón te ha cenado? –preguntó sarcástico.

-Duh. Los dragones no existen, Haymitch, así que lo mejor es que pienses en algo más convincente. Di que he enfermado, mamá no lo dudará mientras no tenga que faltar al banquete, o diles que ando de pésimo humor y que no quiero ver a nadie. Todos lo creerán porque la última vez que usaste esa excusa, lo pasaste en grande destruyendo mi habitación.

El Lord Haymitch Abernathy se encogió de hombros –tuve que hacerlo creíble. –Suspiró derrotado ante la enorme sonrisa de su príncipe. –Tres días, no más. Y me darás el doble de la vez anterior.

-Hecho –dijo el heredero sin perder su sonrisa.

-Cuídate, chico, y usa bien esto –se despidió tendiéndole una bolsita de cuero que parecía contener pesadas monedas.

Peeta quiso decirle que no las necesitaba, pero comprendió que era dinero del sur. –Haymitch Abernathy, como siempre un paso adelante –elogió a su amigo antes de descender ágilmente por la enredadera que cubría el muro exterior del palacio. Había realizado esta acción incontables veces, pero este viaje no constaría en llegar únicamente a los límites del reino norte. Ahora cruzaría a como diera lugar los terrenos de sus vecinos y cumpliría con su objetivo.

Hacia dos meses escuchó a un gitano, de esos que viajaban en caravanas por todo el mundo, decir que había visitado el reino del sur y aseguraba que la princesa era la más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

Esta fuente de información bastó para que despertara la curiosidad del joven príncipe, quien de inmediato se puso a la tarea de organizar una corta visita y comprobar con sus propios ojos que lo dicho por ese gitano no era una mera exageración.

Por supuesto que no podría ir llevando una caravana cargada de obsequios porque ambos reinos se detestaban mutuamente y sería un suicidio presentarse así. Por lo que tendría que ir solo y como era el futuro rey, ¿quién le impediría hacerlo?

Su madre, por supuesto. Pero ella no había hecho más que darle una excusa para realizar su viaje antes del siguiente banquete, porque con la advertencia de escogerle una esposa, Peeta pulió los detalles de su plan y se sintió brillante porque de este modo conseguiría ambas cosas: conocer a la princesa del sur, y no casarse en lo venidero.

Porque ¿qué mejor que hacerle creer a la reina, que deseabas casarte con la hija de sus enemigos?

Para no levantar sospechas o arruinar la carnada de Haymitch, tuvo que tomar uno de los caballos mensajeros del palacio, y había tantos que nadie se daría cuenta que faltaba uno. Montar no se le dificultaba para nada y su vasta experiencia le ayudaría a no necesitar descanso alguno.

Llegando a las tierras sureñas, quedó impresionado por los enormes árboles de esos bosques que visitaba por primera y, seguramente, ultima vez; y por los dorados campos de trigo que eran más extensos que los de su reino. En su camino hacia la ciudad principal, unos amables y confianzudos campesinos le dijeron que se celebraría el cumpleaños de su princesa; mira nomás, ¡Qué casualidad! La suerte estaba definitivamente de su lado.

Tras un día completo de jornada, alcanzó la anhelada ciudad, y no le resultó difícil pasar por la avenida principal, ya que todos parecían estar distraídos con la celebración, y puesto que había muchísima gente inundando las calles, hubiera resultado imposible notarlo.

La ciudad principal estaba adornada con cientos de papeles multicolor que le conferían cierto encanto; aunque bien podía ser simplemente la alegría de sus habitantes; o la expectativa de estar en un lugar prohibido.

Peeta desmontó su caballo para no llamar la atención y se dedicó a buscar un lugar donde reposar.

La posada que halló tenía muy mal talante, pero el posadero aceptó el oro que le tendió sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Después de comer algo que parecía ser venado asado y vino, el príncipe pudo descansar por varias horas en su habitación, antes de que el sonido de las trompetas le despertara en el medio de su sueño.

Finalmente había llegado la hora.

Abandonó la posada pero permitió que su caballo permaneciera en el establo que daba hacia el bosque, sabiendo que si de pura casualidad era descubierto por alguien, desde allí podría huir fácilmente.

Se apretujó entre la población que había viajado desde lejos para celebrar a su futura soberana, y mientras reconocían a quienes parecían ser guardias, el príncipe Mellark sintió que le robaban el aire.

En la tarima, justo a un lado del Rey Everdeen, la creatura más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto capturó sus sentidos. Con un vestido azul claro como el cielo en un día brillante, la piel tostada de la princesa parecía asombrosamente suave. Sus cabellos trenzados, permitían que sus ojos grises, fieros y determinados, relucieran grandes y llamativos, dándole inmenso atractivo a su perfil. Y sus labios… ¡oh, sus labios! ¡Tan rojos como las cerezas de los huertos en las tierras frías del norte, y más apetecibles que el más costoso vino de los viñedos habidos y por haber!

Deseola para él, y solo para él.

Se olvidó de su plan porque sus motivos eran ridículos en comparación a lo que ya sentía por esa doncella.

Decidió que sería suya porque ya la amaba.

Terminada la ceremonia, se entremezcló con la multitud, entre los innumerables puestos de comida y juegos; aprovechando para saciar su hambre con varas de carnes asadas, bollos de pan que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los que consumía en casa, y rebanadas de queso fresco bastante bueno.

Durante ese tiempo, se paseaba ocasionalmente cerca de la tarima donde la fila interminable de caballeros y nobles esperaban para poder besar la mano de la bella princesa; y Peeta tuvo que frenar sus celos en incontables ocasiones.

Debía ser paciente y entonces el galardón sería suyo.

Su oportunidad llegó al fin cuando un guardia escoltó a la princesa a través de los puestos y las festividades del lugar. Había algo extraño en la forma de moverse del guardia en torno a la princesa, pero esta parecía ajena a ello, por lo que Peeta desechó cualquier sensación de contrariedad.

Los siguió cautelosamente hasta la desvencijada tienda donde una mujer decía ver el futuro; y decidió que era ahora o nunca.

Se escabulló por detrás de la pequeña carpa y prestó atención sigilosamente la conversación entre ambas mujeres. El corazón del joven príncipe dio un vuelco cuando la dueña de su corazón entonó una canción y esto le ayudó a reafirmar su ya desbordante pasión por ella; estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Retrocedió un poco cuando escuchó los pasos de su amada dirigirse hacia la salida. Tembló de emoción cuando vio su preciosa figura a contra luz de la luna; y como si ella misma deseara que la tomara y la llevara con él, se recargó en un árbol, pensativa.

Entonces Peeta actuó.

La princesa forcejeó y pataleo, pero fue demasiado tarde; perdió el conocimiento gracias a las especies aromáticas de las que el saco estaba impregnado. Sin dificultad alguna el secuestrador la echó sobre su hombro y se apresuró a alcanzar su caballo, antes de que el guardia real comprendiera que algo andaba mal.

A través de los bosques, se escuchó una carcajada triunfante, junto al galope de un magnifico corcel del reino norte.

.

Nunca era fácil despertar después de la juerga de cada uno de sus cumpleaños, donde se veía obligada a bailar con cada noble del reino sur; así como a recibir cada obsequio que su amado pueblo deseaba entregarle; no porque ella fuera precisamente un dulce, sino porque se padre era bien apreciado y Prim era querida por todos.

Mientras pensaba en lo pésima reina que sería algún día; trataba de recordar porque razón le dolía tanto el cuerpo, si apenas y había bailado… un momento. Ahora que lo recordaba, no había tenido la oportunidad de bailar ni una canción.

Poco a poco, su mente empezó a recordar a Gale y su nerviosismo al cogerle la mano (seguramente porque ella era la princesa y no tenía permitido ese tipo de cercanía), y después las burlas de la vieja Sae (o al menos eso le parecieron a ella), y entonces…

'_Oh.'_

Abrió los ojos recordando por completo al tipo extraño de ojos azules que había osado a… a… ¡Secuestrarla! ¡Todo un ultraje! ¡Ese… ese… malvado! ¡El muy infame! Furiosa con el desconocido, se sentó, pero tuvo que tallarse los ojos para poder aclarar su visión e identificar el lugar donde la mantenía cautiva.

De acuerdo. Lo que percibieron sus ojos no se lo esperaba.

Estaba en una encantadora habitación de decoraciones sencillas, pero elegantes. Además se encontraba recostada en una cama tan suave como si fuera hecha de plumas, y cubierta de sabanas de exquisita tela color rosa.

Si prestaba atención, podía escuchar un suave sonido que le parecía vagamente familiar, pero que no escuchaba desde hacía años.

¿Acaso era el mar?

Sintió una emoción repentina, porque tras sus muchos años de encierro en el castillo real y sus alrededores, estaba ansiosa por recorrer su futuro reino, razón por la cual no deseaba casarse. Claro que eso no lo comprendía su padre, quien desde la muerte de su amada esposa, temía llevar a sus viajes a sus pequeñas hijas, no dispuesto a ponerlas en peligro alguno.

¡Oh, su pobre papá!

No quería ni imaginar lo preocupado que debía estar en esos momentos, no sabiendo que sería de ella. Lo más probable es que ya la estuvieran buscando por todos los rincones del reino, y a su secuestrador le debía estar esperando una sentencia de muerte en la horca.

No sintió ni tantita pena por el hombre que la mantenía prisionera en esta… bonita recamara frente al mar.

Se levantó rápidamente, sintiéndose furiosa al comprobar que lo único que la mantenía cautiva en aquella deliciosa cama, era una desgastada capa de viaje y nada más.

¿Qué acaso este mequetrefe la creía tan estúpida como para no ser capaz de escapar?

¡Uy! ¡En cuanto lo tuviera enfrente, ya le enseñaría que había secuestrado a la princesa incorrecta!

Claro que mejor ella que la dulce e inocente Prim, pero aun así…

Su ira le infundió el coraje suficiente para comprobar que sus ropas no estuviesen desgarradas, porque entonces ella mataría al canalla con sus propias manos.

Gracias a todos los arqueros, su vestido estaba en perfectas condiciones, excepto por lo arrugado que estaba, pero esas eran nimiedades en estos momentos. Aunque Effie pegaría el grito en el cielo.

Bueno, sabiéndose libre, lo mejor sería escapar antes de que el malvado (al que imaginaba feo y tan atroz; como los duendes de los libros que Prim leía) regresara y esta vez la encadenara y volviera su esclava, (¡porque seguramente ese malvado lo único que deseaba era una esposa gratis por lo horrible que era!) sin un futuro mayor que cocinar para él y darle pequeños niños deformes.

Tras un escalofrío, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar la mente y enfocarse. Buscó cualquier cosa que pudiese servirle de arma para defenderse. Pero para su desdicha, no había nada mas que encantadora ropa de cama, artículos de tocador y unos cuantos libros.

Tendría que arreglárselas, por lo que tomó un libro de buen tamaño y decidida, salió por la puerta, que como imaginó, estaba sin seguro.

Encontró una pequeña estancia, tan bonita como todo en esta sencilla casa, pero no iba a ponerse a admirar la vivienda de su secuestrador, así que cruzó por la primera puerta que encontró a su paso.

Su boca se abrió, colgando inerte en su rostro, pero no por la belleza del mar que se extendía frente a ella; ni por el hermoso amanecer color naranja que daba a la arena un brillante color oro, más puro que la corona del rey. Más bien, por la figura del hombre desnudo que regresaba del mar con una red colgada al hombro.

Bueno; no estaba completamente desnudo, era únicamente su torso amplio y musculoso lo que saltaba a la vista. Sus cabellos rizados y ligeramente largos, más brillantes que el sol, rodeaban una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, dando mayor luminosidad a esos labios finos y esos ojos azules que no eran comparables al más azul zafiro que poseía, herencia de su madre.

No era necesario ser un genio para sumar dos más dos, e identificar a este horrible hombre, que bien podía pasar por un noble, como el causante de arrebatarla de la seguridad de su hogar.

Vale, vale.

No era tan horrible y atroz como lo supuso. Entonces este… tipo demasiado atractivo, seguramente no tenía necesidad de secuestrar mujeres para hacerlas sus esposas; lo que le indicaba que lo que buscaría era una buena paga a cambio de entregarla con vida. Sí, eso justificaría la riqueza de la casa donde había despertado. Se dedicaba a secuestrar chicas nobles y a cobrar por su rescate.

Ahora que sí lo que necesitaba era una esposa… No. Debía frenar su ridícula mente, la cual debía estar delirando por la humedad en el ambiente. Este hombre era un delincuente, no importando cuando fuertes y musculados sus brazos parecían ser a simple vista.

Tragó saliva, siendo consciente de sus mejillas ruborizadas, y furiosa con su debilidad, apretó el libro con mayor fuerza.

Entonces el secuestrador alzó la vista, mirándola con una sonrisa que haría temblar a cualquier dama en la corte (el muy sinvergüenza), y que después se transformó en una mueca cuando el tomo de Katniss se impactó, con asombroso tino, en medio de sus dos hermosos ojos.


End file.
